You Deserve Better
by Parvati Brown
Summary: Viktor turns from sweet foreign boyfriend to control freak! Can Harry save Hermione?
1.

A/N: Okay, you know what belongs to me and what doesn't! This contains domestic violence and eating disorders, so if that offends you, let me explain: I wrote this to show that those things can happen to anyone. The third chapter will show it better. But if you really feel that this would offend you, either don't read it or e-mail me. Well, read!  
You Deserve Better  
Hermione:  
Hermione walked into Diagon Alley, heading to the ice cream shop. At a table outside was a young man, perhaps 18, with black hair and a crooked nose. Hermione sat down.  
"Hullo, Viktor! How are you today?" she smiled shakily. He looked at her appraisingly.  
"Hullo. Come vith me. Ve shall go back to the Leaky Cauldron." He stood up and grabbed Hermione by the arm. Once at the Leaky Cauldron, he led Hermione to his room. Inside, Hermione shook off his grip.   
"Shit, Viktor, that hurt!" Her eyes lingered on the liquor bottles that littered the floor. "You've been drinking again! You promised that you'd st-" she was cut short by a hand lashing out at her. She fell, sobbing.  
"You vill not lecture me! I'm surprised that you felt that, vith all of your fat! You've broken your diet, haven't you?" Viktor stood over her, punctuating every word with a blow. When he was finished, he straightened up. "Now, dear, vhy don't you clean yourself up. I believe that your friends vill be here soon." With one last kick, Viktor turned and left, leaving Hermione sprawled on the floor, shaking.  
Slowly, she stood up and walked to her room. She changed and glanced at her untouched homework. Oh well, Hermione thought, walking into her bathroom, I'll just have to stay up all night for the next week.  
Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was downstairs in a turtleneck and khakis. She had put makeup on her face to cover up her bruises. Two boys stepped in the door. Both were tall, but one had flaming red hair, freckles and was long and lanky while the other had messy black hair, round glasses that enlarged his emerald green eyes, a lightning shaped scar and was thin but solid.  
"Harry! Ron!" exclaimed Hermione, hugging each one. "You guys look great!"  
"Hey, Hermione." said Harry, looking at her closely. "You don't look so good. You're so thin and pale." He peered closely at her face.  
"Um... well, I've been sick. Flu, I guess." said Hermione, shrugging.  
Harry still looked worried, but before he could say anything wlse, Ron spoke up. "Well, I hope that you feel better. Guess what?" Ron looked excited.  
"Uh... what?" Hermione asked, feeling a little dizzy.  
"I'm going out with Padma!" He exclaimed. "We've been going out..." He launched into the story. Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione felt hers rolling back and her knees giving away. Te last thing she saw before slipping into unconciousness was Harry reaching for her.  
A/N: Hope it was okay. I worked hard on it! Next part should be up soon! R/R! I want five reviews! Chop chop!  
  



	2. Help!

A/N: Wow! I got more reviews than I thought that I would! Thanx! Anyways, since you were so nice I'll update the second chapter now! Don't expect anything else for a while, ya know, school, end of the year, homework, idiotic teachers... ::sigh:: So next weekend, updates for all of my series'! Promise! Luv ya! Read!  
Chapter Two- Hermione  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly. She was in her room, laying in the bed in her room. She could make out Harry standing by the door, talking to a strange witch. Hermione could make out a look of concern on his face. Soon, the witch left and Harry came over, seeing that she was awake.  
"Hey... did you bring me... here?" murmured Hermione, feeling a bit groggy.  
"Yeah. You fainted. The doctor said that you are malnourished and showed signs of eating disorders. She also pointed out an immense number of cuts and bruises on you. Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you starving yourself?" Harry looked at her with his pain filled green eyes.  
"Because I'm fat... and ugly..." whispered Hermione.  
Harry looked at her, now angrily. "You are not! You are thin and gorgeous! Who told you this? And who's been hurting you?" Viktor swaggered into the room. Harry looked from Viktor, to Hermione, and back to Viktor. Realization dawned on Harry. "Viktor," he hissed, "How could do this to Hermione? Did you realize that she was days from dying?" Viktor narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Hermione is lucky that I take care of her. Vithout me, she vouldn't have anyone to look out for her. She vould be fat, ugly and miserable. I love her."  
Harry exploded. "You're wrong, Krum! Hermione was beautiful before you got into the picture! All of the guys in our year wanted to date her so bad!  
"And what a way to show her that you love her, nearly killing her! Krum, you don't deserve her. Hermione, you deserve better." Harry turned to leave, then stopped. "And I'd look after her." Harry said, more softly, then stormed out of the room.  
Krum glared at Hermione. "You bitch I vant you to get out of bed right now! NOW!"   
Hermione began to tremble again. "Viktor... I.... can't..."  
Viktor yanked her out of the bed. "I don't care! You aren't veak! I vill no longer treat you so vell! From now on I vill treat you how you deserve to be treated! Crucio!"  
A/N: Okay, I know that it's short. The fourth and fifth will probably be pretty long.  
  
  



	3. Truth

A/N: Here's the next part! R/R! Love, peace and chicken grease! (Thanks to me friends at mainhall for that one!)  
Chapter Three- Harry  
Harry stomped into his room and flopped onto the bed. "Why does everything happen to me? I love Hermione, but I can't help her! I loved Cho, but she killed herself at the beginning of the summer holidays! Shit!" he ranted. Suddenly, Harry heard faint screams coming from Hermione's room. Then, they stopped. Harry ran into her room and saw Viktor sitting on her and punching her as she struggled futiley. Upon Harry's entering, Viktor turned.  
"Vell, Harry is here. Look, Hermione! He thinks tha-" Harry ripped him off of Hermione and punched him in the stomach. Viktor punched Harry in the jaw. They began wrestling. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione reaching for the bedside lamp. Quickly, Harry rolled out of the way. Seconds later, the lamp came crashing down on Viktor's head. Harry struggled to stand up, but felt a sharp pain in his left leg, where Viktor had kicked him. Hermione went over to him and helped him to the bed.  
"Stay here." said Hermione. "I'll go get someone."  
Hermione limped to the door and out into the hall.   
"You idiot! Hermione is hurt far worse than you and she just saved your ass, but here you are, lying in bed while she gets help for you! Stupid!" Harry thought bitterly. Hermione came back into the room with Tom, Ron, Lavender, Padma and Parvati. Hermione was being held up by Ron. Tom looked around the room.  
"I'll fix your leg up, Mr. Potter, then we'll take Mr. Krum downstairs." Tom rushed over to Harry, who was attempting to stand up.   
"Ron, lay Hermione on the bed. I don't need it." Harry said as Tom tapped Harry on the leg with his wand.  
Ron set Hermione down on the bed and she promptly fell asleep. Harry glanced at Hermione.   
"Padma, Parvati and I will stay here with her until the doctor comes back." offered Lavender, who could tell that Harry didn't want to leave Hermione alone. Harry nodded, feeling slightly comforted.  
"Mobilicorpus!" said Tom, pointing his wand at Krum, who floated in the air and down the stairs. Harry and Ron followed. Once downstairs, Tom dropped Krum in a small parlor off to the side.  
"Stay here. I'll go get a doctor and a few Ministry representatives. If Krum wakes up, feel free to beat him around a bit." Tom winked and Apparated out of the room.  
Ron glanced at Harry. "Okay, now tell me what's going on."  
Harry spoke sadly. "It's quite simple, really. All summer Krum's been beating Hermione and making her diet. Typical abusive relationship. He was starting to get really out of hand, however. Now Hermione's near death. Even one more blow could kill her."  
Ron looked shocked. "Why didn't Hermione tell us?" Harry shook his head. "Because she was afraid. Afraid that without Viktor, she'd be alone, that no one'd love her. Afraid that Viktor'd beat her. Just plain afraid."  
Ron looked at Harry. "You love her, don't you?"  
Harry smiled. "Yeah, I do."  
  



	4. Friends

A/N: I'm ba-ack! Sorry for leaving you for so long! I've been really busy. Alas, I still am writing, just not typing. Hey, I'm trying, but am away from the computer for most of the day. That leaves me typing at night. I do review still and try to reply to reviews, so remember to include your e-mail addy!  
Disclaimer: Guess.  
You Deserve Better  
Hermione's PoV  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes to find Lavender, Parvati and Padma standing over her, as well as Harry and a strange witch, who smiled.  
"Oh, good! You're awake! How are you feeling?"  
Hermione put her hand to her head. "Horrible... What happened? Who are... you?"  
"I am Elisabeth Carlen, from the Department of Health. I was sent to help you. Now, I understand that you've been having trouble with Mr. Viktor Krum, am I correct?"  
Hermione nodded. "Yea-ow! My head!" she moaned, putting her hand on her forehead.  
Elisabeth peered into Hermione's eyes. "Ah, you're are still suffering from the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse. You'll need some rest before I can evaluate your case. I shall return in a few minutes." She turned and walked out of the room quietly.  
Harry sat on a chair beside Hermione's bed, looking exhausted. After a couple of quiet minutes, Hermione spoke.  
"Harry," Hermione said, "Why don't... you go to bed? I'm... fine." Harry looked at her, and she looked back at him pleadingly. "Please?"  
"Alright, I guess. I'll be back later." Harry walked out of the room forcefully.  
As soon as Harry left, Parvati glared at Hermione, who looked back meekly. "How did you get him so tightly wound around your finger? I had him right where I wanted him!" Hermione shrank back into her pillows, looking pitiful. Parvati sighed. "I'm so sorry. I had no right to say that. I mean, I'm going out with Seamus. It's just that... well, I'm afraid. You were probably the most confident girl in our grade. Now it seems that no one's immune to what happened."  
"That's right." It was Elisabeth. "I came to continue with your treatment and overheard what you said."  
Lavender twisted her hands nervously. "Why does this happen? Why did it happen to Hermione?" All of the girls looked at Elisabeth, who sat down beside Hermione's bed.   
"Well, we evaluated Krum. It seems that he has had a bad home life. His father beat him and his mother and so he beat you. He just doesn't know that it's wrong."  
Padma looked at her feet. "Sometimes I throw up after meals." Her twin looked at her in shock. "I know it's wrong, but I can't help it! I feel so fat and ugly."  
Elisabeth smiled warmly at Padma. "We can help. Just look in the mirror and see how beautiful you are. I'll be at Hogwarts this year doing a study on eating disorders. I'll help you." She squeezed Hermione and Padma's hands gently. "Hermione, I must now ask you to tell your story. here, drink this before you start." She conjured a glass of milk. Hermione glanced at it nervously before taking a dainty sip of it and setting it down.  
"I can't." She felt very bloated already.  
"It will take some time. Now, tell your story."  
"I met Viktor last year at... at the Triwizard Tournament. I was starting to realize that I didn't stand a chance with... Harry . I was a... bossy know it all... So, when Viktor asked me to the... Yule Ball, well, I was... flattered." Hermione took another small sip of milk. "Everything was great until... this summer. I couldn't go to Bulgaria because... my parents didn't know Viktor... and didn't want me going without them. They... had a dentistry seminar all summer, so... they sent me here until... school started. Viktor's team has training... here, so he decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron... with me. He first hit me when he... say me eating a piece of cake. He said that I was fat... and so I began my diet: Nothing but... lettuce and water. I loved and hated Viktor... I was so stupid!" She let into the tears which she'd been fighting back the whole time. "All I w-wanted... was t-to ma-ake Viktor h-happy!" Parvati gingerly patted Hermione on the back.  
"There, there! Don't be so hard on yourself! It's Viktor's fault, not yours. And Harry does love you! He hasn't eaten or slept since yesterday." Hermione ran her fingers along her high cheekbones and sunken eyes.  
"How could anyone love me, let alone Harry Potter! I'm... hideous!" Elisabeth shook her head. "You are gorgeous! You were before and are still now! Besides, looks aren't everything. It's how you act that counts.  
  
  



End file.
